fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Campaign
Campaign is an Canadian-American web series produced by RaGE Media Group (later Firebasket Studios) for Livestream, Ustream, Twitch.TV and VRV. It follows a group of employees and executives of RaGE Media/Firebasket Studios who play table top RPGs. The series started in 2008 on Livestream. Background Each season is usually about 60-100 episodes and last either a year or two, and each episode usually is 120-150 minutes. Special episodes are 135-210 minutes long. For the first three campaigns, episodes were pre-recorded on Sunday afternoons at around 4pm, then episodes are edited and streamed live on Ragestream on Tuesday nights at 5pm PST. Campaigns four onward are done live every Tuesday night at 6pm PST (later changed to 5pm PST). Campaigns * 1, Dungeons and Dragons: Argoak 2008-2009 * 2, Dungeons and Dragons: Argoak: 20 Years Later 2009-2011 * 3, Cyberpunk 2020: Nuclear Fallout Retrieval 2011-2012 * 4, Custom Zombie Survival Campaign 2012-2014 * 5, Custom Fantasy Campaign 2014-2015 * 6, Dungeons and Dragons: Lessoge 2015-2017 * 7, Dungeons and Dragons: Argoak: The Return February 2018-future Studio For episodes 1-88, the production was filmed and produced inside James's own house. Starting with episode 89 production was moved to James's own studio which he had contracted back in early 2009. The set included some steampunk elements, with a few cameras positioned around the set, including the famous "table" camera. The set was used for a long time during the lifetime of Campaign. In November of 2017, it was announced that the studio will not be used for the 7th campaign, due to James wanting a bigger studio for Campaign. So for the 2018 year, they will be situated in the Manhattan Center TV Studio 1. Tickets were open the first week of January with a limit of 300 people per event, this will be the first instance of a regular episode having a studio audience. On screen graphics The first season had a basic set up with a wide table shot of the players, with a camera just for the DM. An info tab was also visible. The second season had a slight change from the first layout, with the table shot smaller and the info tab was bigger. Live episodes Starting in the fourth campaign, there was an occasional live event at a theater or small arena. The first event was the 42nd episode of the fourth campaign at the Irving Plaza in New York City. The following are the other live episodes. Live episodes are livestreamed on Ragestream at around 6pm local time for the venue. Episodes are shorter, usually lasting 100 minutes, which include two 45 minute halves with a 10 minute intermission. Television broadcast Starting in November of 2011, RaGE has broadcasted 88 minute versions of the first campaign on weekdays at 4am. The second campaign started airing in April of 2012 on RaGE. The third campaign started airing in the spring of 2013, with the show only airing on Monday, Thursday, and Sunday mornings at 4:30am. The fourth campaign started airing in the winter of 2014, shortly after the final episode of the fourth season on weekday mornings at 3:45am, with a 95 minute episode edit. The fifth campaign started in the fall of 2016 as a primetime show on Friday nights at 10pm, the earliest it had ever aired. Viewership In the first season, the average amount of viewers was 1,600. In the second season, this went up to 6,200. The third season, due to the popularity of the show, went up to 19,000 average viewers. The season finale of the third season had a total of 27,000. Due to the popularity spike, James and his company shopped around to find a venue in his hometown, New York City to host a special live episode. The episode sold out with online viewership peaking at 55,200. This prompted two more events being scheduled. The fourth season average was about 63,000. Category:Chaossy